Future Story Previews
by ShikiKaze09
Summary: Sneak peaks of stories that I will be writing in the future, hence the title. Won't just contain OP previews. Rated T for safety reasons.
1. Allied Supernova

**Yo! Unlike 'My Story Ideas', these are previews of stories that I plan to write. Let me make this clear now - NONE and I repeat NONE, of these are up for adoption. I fully plan to start these previews. If I do decide to put them up for adoption, they will appear in 'My Story Ideas'. Sorry if I sounded rude, but I wanted to make that clear now.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**-ONE-PIECE-**

Allied Supernova~

Summary - While growing up on Dawn Island, Luffy encounters the other supernova and by some weird twist of fate, manages to win their respect.

-ONE-PIECE-

- Zoro - Lives on the same Island and bonds with Luffy over having someone they want to surpass, but are unable to.

- Kidd - Rebelious son of a Marine that was sent to Garp with his friend Killer, where they met and started living with Luffy.

- Killer - Sent with Kidd since he's the only one that can calm him down when angry. A street kid with no known parents.

- Law - Stowed away on a cruise ship to escape abusive parents. Ship was destroyed by pirates and Law washed up on Dawn Island.

- Bonney - Daughter of one of the restaurant owners in Goa Kingdom. Saw Luffy while he was doing an eat 'n' run and followed after him.

- Capone - Person that Luffy visited to exchange gold.

- Urouge - Came down from one of the Sky Islands and was hired by Capone as a body guard as he needed the beli. Moved with Capone to Goa Kingdom where they met Luffy.

- X-Drake - Ran into Garp at Marine HQ and was forcefully dragged of to Dawn Island to meet Luffy.

-Apoo - A wandering musician that met Luffy in Goa Kingdom after doing a street performance.

- Hawkins - Made a prediction that led him to run into Luffy. Literally.

-ONE-PIECE-

All of them (excluding Zoro) become pirates after Luffy sets out and gets his first bounty. They all meet again in Shabondy where they officially become allies before the Auction House incident. (Bonney gets caught by Blackbeard after the war, but is saved by X-Drake and Urouge before the Marines arrived.) They all went back to their home Islands (excluding Drake & Zoro) before setting out as pirates to avoid bringing attention to Dawn Island.

-ONE-PIECE-

Luffy blinked innocently at the teen with the three swords.

Zoro scowled at the younger boy with the strawhat.

-ONE-PIECE-

Killer looked between his snarling friend and the strange grinning boy that Garp had said was his grandson, and sighed.

-ONE-PIECE-

Law stirred and opened his eyes, only to yelp at the sight of a grinning boy nearly nose to nose with him.

The boy laughed.

-ONE-PIECE-

Bonney watched the young straw hat wearing teen run away from the restaurant as her parents screeched behind her. Ignoring them, she chased after him with a wide grin filled with amusement.

-ONE-PIECE-

Capone smirked and Urouge laughed as the fighting outside stopped, the straw hat wearing teen strolling in without injuries and a bag of gold over his shoulder.

-ONE-PIECE-

Drake couldn't help but stare at the teen that had loudly proclaimed his dream of becoming King of the Pirates and the fight that followed between grandson and grandfather.

-ONE-PIECE-

As he gave into the boys demands, Apoo found himself smiling at the joyous laughter that rang clearly over his music.

-ONE-PIECE-

While the teen prattled on and exclaimed in awe over his powers, Hawkins wonders if, and why, fate had brought him to the strange boy.

-ONE-PIECE-

**This came to me when I realized most fics involving all the supernova is about them being part of Luffy's crew, so I decided that I needed to come up with a different plot line without it becoming completely AU. Hope you enjoyed this sneak peak!**

**Bye-Bye Baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**


	2. Birth of a Phoenix

**Yo! I think I might be obsessed with Marco. He's just way too awesome.**

**-ONE-PIECE-**

Birth of a Phoenix

Summary: What was Marco's and the Whitebeard pirates reactions when he found, ate and first used his Devil Fruit for the first time?

-ONE-PIECE-

Marco frowned and turned over the strange fruit in his hands. This has to be a Devil Fruit, Marco thought. Fruits didn't come in that colour blue. Or have yellow patterns all over it. Or be found growing upside down in an abandoned birds nest. Definitely a Devil Fruit.

-ONE-PIECE-

"Pops."

"Hmm?"

"I found a Devil Fruit."

"Really? Where?"

"Growing upside down in a bird nest."

Whitebeard stared. He didn't know how to respond to that.

-ONE-PIECE-

Marco grinned, his arms covered in blue flames in the shape of wings. He flew around the clearing, and promptly crashed head first into the ground.

-ONE-PIECE-

**This was incredibly fun. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!**

**Bye-Bye Baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**


End file.
